


Bonus II (college)

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Series: Открытые окна. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght





	Bonus II (college)

Гарри стоял, сжимая телефон в руке, и пялился в окно. За окном было солнце, желтеющая листва и синее небо. Ничего такого, простой осенний день. Середина октября. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как Луи нашел его под лестницей на стадионе и сказал, что хочет его. А после этого он первый раз перепрыгнул на его крышу и оттрахал пальцами. Для себя Гарри отметил этот день как их годовщину. Он сам удивился – ведь меньше всего причислял себя к романтикам, и вот, взгляните на него!

В колледже было здорово. На самом деле, мало кого волновало, что парень, который играет в регби, – гей и спит со своим соседом по комнате. Тут половина таких. А может, меньше или больше – это не важно. Важно, что всем пофиг. И он совсем расслабился. За два с половиной месяца пребывания в Лидсе он почти перестал дергаться, когда встречал Луи между пар, почти не краснел, когда соседи подмигивали ему после их особо бурной ночи, – молчать во время секса он так и не научился, но и не сочинял дурацкие истории о том, кого трахнул на выходных в раздевалке. 

Все было совсем неплохо. 

И, как назло, именно на этой неделе Дэну взбрело в голову приехать к нему в гости. Он скучал по нему, они ведь дружили с самого детства, и, конечно, он хотел его увидеть. Но только на зимних каникулах, дома. Где они с Луи снова делали бы вид, что едва знакомы. 

От этой мысли ему стало противно. Конечно, было весело перепрыгивать на соседскую крышу и залезать в постель. Или чувствовать, как тебя обнимают со спины, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Прятаться по школьным туалетам или перебрасываться смс-ками, когда играли на выезде, чтобы договориться о короткой встрече. Это было даже охуенно но и то, что происходило между ними сейчас, ему тоже нравилось. 

У них было то, что называется почти–отношениями. То, чего Гарри сознательно избегал с девушками, накрыло его с головой, и он не хотел это терять. Было сложно, и иногда они могли орать друг на друга из-за какой-нибудь херни, а потом втрахивать друг друга в матрас, стену или любую подходящую для этого поверхность. Они могли не разговаривать друг с другом просто потому, что кто-то из них ляпнул что-то, не подумав, а вечером, обнявшись, смотреть новую серию "Во все тяжкие". Бывали моменты, когда они были готовы убить друг друга – как оказалось, жить вместе куда сложнее, чем просто ночевать друг у друга, когда взбредет в голову. Но Гарри любил сложности, и Луи, похоже, тоже. 

Пусть он по-прежнему отказывался целоваться на людях – ему все еще нужно время; пусть они не держались за руки – не сладкая же парочка; пусть не ходили никуда вместе – и так живут в одной квартире. И, может быть, когда-нибудь и это изменится. 

Но он не хотел обратно. 

А сейчас должен был приехать Дэн. Он ведь ничего не знал. Он не сможет принять его. Он терпеть не мог геев. Он приезжает в субботу на весь день, как раз когда он хотел пригласить Луи на свидание.

Придется перенести – хорошо, что ничего не успел рассказать и пригласить. И еще придется попросить Луи свалить куда-то на весь день и, в случае чего, вести себя так, словно они едва знакомы. Он поймет, так ведь?

~*~

– Еще, – выдохнул он, насаживаясь ниже. 

Он сидел верхом на Луи, цеплялся за плечи, запрокинув голову, и хватал ртом воздух. Томлинсон даже не потрудился раздеться, когда пришел с занятий, похлопал себя по колену, и тот, как дрессированный зверь, уселся к нему на руки. 

Луи быстро избавил его от домашних шорт и полез между ягодиц влажными от слюны пальцами. И Гарри поплыл. Уселся, широко раздвинул ноги – чтобы удобнее, чтобы глубже. И сейчас хотелось только, чтобы Луи не останавливался, а лучше добавил третий палец и двигался коротко, рвано, чтобы рука сильнее сжала бедро, обездвиживая, чтобы наконец накрыло.

– Гарри, детка, ты еще здесь? – и тот хныкнул, когда Луи остановился, не вынимая пальцев. 

– Здесь, – переводя дыхание, отозвался Гарри. – Уже здесь... 

Он поерзал, в надежде, что Томлинсон продолжит, но тот уже переместил руку на ягодицу. 

– Я тут хотел тебя кое о чем попросить.

– А может, мы закончим, а потом – все что угодно? – умоляющим голосом попросил Гарри. Он был так близок!

– Я хотел в субботу... В общем, если ты... – Луи замялся и Гарри напрягся. Только не суббота. Только не эта.

– Я не могу в субботу, – оборвал он. Нужно было сразу поговорить, а он все тянул.

Рука на бедре напряглась, и Луи словно отстранился, хотя на деле не отодвинулся ни на сантиметр.

– Просто, – Гарри почувствовал, как резко изменилась атмосфера в комнате, и попытался объяснить, – понимаешь... Дэн сказал, что приезжает, и... Ну, в общем, я буду с ним весь день. Извини. И еще...

– Еще? – равнодушно переспросил тот. – Что же еще? 

– Мне надо, чтобы... Чтобы ты сделал вид, что мы толком не знакомы. И, – говорить, так уж все до конца. – Хорошо бы, чтобы тебя не было в этой комнате весь день. Ну, ты же знаешь, почему... На всякий случай.

– Хорошо, – протянул Луи и снова ввинтил пальцы в зад Гарри. – Тогда закончим.

От резкого движения Стайлс вздрогнул и сильнее вцепился в плечи парня. Он понимал, что Томлинсон не в восторге от идеи, и, наверное, стоило бы остановить его, поговорить. Но уж слишком хотелось кончить. Он, вероятно, совсем ненормальный, если во время разговора у него не падает. И ему, наверное, никогда не будет достаточно. Иногда казалось, что даже суток в постели с Луи ему будет мало. Он его хотел все время – чтобы трогал, целовал, смотрел и говорил. И даже то, что Луи разозлился, не могло заставить его отказаться от желания кончить. Тем более, что если Луи разозлен, – а вернее будет сказать, что он в ярости, – то это еще плюс десять очков к хорошему сексу. Он становился грубее, и от этого все ощущалось только острее, как если вместо сладкой паприки насыпать кайенского перца. 

Гарри опустил руку на член, как только почувствовал, что третий палец проскальзывает в него. Наконец-то! Он бы хотел, чтобы это продлилось как можно дольше, но Томлинсон слишком хорошо его знал и умело подводил к оргазму. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнуло привычное удивление – как сильно он отличается от того парня, который трахал девчонок на подоконнике своей комнаты. Кому он и что пытался доказать, меняя их каждый день, пока тогда еще безымянный сосед не перевернул все с ног на голову? Он до сих пор помнит каждое слово, сказанное тогда под лестницей стадиона. Луи – это лучшее, что с ним случалось. Гарри перехватил член поудобнее, провел под головкой и чуть ускорил движения. 

Луи больно впился ему в бедро, надавил на почти сошедший синяк, и он, негромко вскрикнув, кончил на живот Томлинсона. 

Он еще даже не успел отдышаться, когда Луи столкнул его на кровать, стащил футболку, отшвырнув ее в угол, взял куртку и вышел за дверь. 

~*~

Он вернулся поздно вечером. Ввалился в комнату, чуть запнувшись о порог, и стало понятно, что он пьян. В стельку. Это был вообще первый раз, когда Гарри видел Луи таким. Ни разу он не напивался, останавливаясь на паре бокалов пива. А тут вот такое... И Стайлс не знал, что делать. 

Вообще, он хотел высказать ему все, что думает, – ведь суббота уже завтра, и он мог спросить заранее. И совсем не обязательно психовать из-за такой херни, как один вечер. У Луи был целый год, чтобы позвать его куда-то дальше постели, но он почему-то этого не делал, и всех все устраивало. Но когда Томлинсон молча прошел к своей кровати, скинул куртку на пол и, не потрудившись разуться и стащить джинсы, улегся в кровать, Гарри стало стыдно. Ведь он тоже виноват – знал, что Дэн приедет, еще в начале недели, а тянул и молчал. Сам не мог понять почему, возможно, не хотел портить хорошее настроение себе и оправдываться за то, что так и не открылся лучшему другу. Ведь не будет он вечно скрывать то, что трахается с Луи? А будет ли он с Луи вечно? Нет, конечно нет, и глупо ставить слова "Луи" и "вечность" в одном предложении. 

Гарри предпочел бы об этом не думать, как и о том, почему ему стыдно, и еще о том, почему сам не так уж и рад приезду лучшего друга. Он подошел к кровати, поднял куртку, чтобы повесить, и поднял выпавшие из кармана бумажки. При тусклом свете настольной лампы он увидел знакомую эмблему кинотеатра и поднес бумагу ближе. Так и есть – два билета на "Кингсман". На вечер субботы. Черт! Гарри уже пару недель подряд говорил, что хочет посмотреть его. И места хорошие – далеко не дешевые. 

Это пиздец, конечно. Он мудак. Наверняка Луи принял все разговоры о фильме за намеки и купил билеты, чтобы позвать его. Давненько Гарри не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Он аккуратно сложил билеты в карман, положил куртку на стул – нужно сделать вид, что он ничего не знает. 

– Я такой придурок, да? – раздалось внезапно с кровати. Луи лежал, закинув руки за голову, и было непонятно, что у него на уме. Он определенно был очень пьян и сейчас мог говорить вообще что угодно, вовсе не связанное между собой. – О чем я вообще думал? 

– О моей заднице? – Гарри попытался свести все к привычному. К сексу. К тому, что у них так хорошо получается. Все остальное потом.

– У тебя охуенная задница, детка. Но если бы ты думал не ей, а чем–то другим... – он, неожиданно широко зевнув, потянулся. И черт возьми, если у Томлинсона не стоит. Гарри не раз видел стояк Луи и ошибиться сейчас просто не мог – выпирающий бугор был красноречив.

– Если бы ты о ней меньше думал, – кивнул он на ширинку, – то, может быть, был бы чуточку внимательнее.

Луи ухмыльнулся, словно соглашаясь, и потянул штаны вниз, спохватился, расстегнул пуговицы и стащил джинсы с бедер. 

– Зачем ты... – у Стайлса закончились слова, когда Луи скинул кеды и скинул штаны окончательно. Черт. Блядский Томлинсон. У Гарри рот наполнился слюной – голый Луи для него – как зажженный свет для собаки Павлова. 

– Хочешь? – дурацкая кривая ухмылка, и последние тормоза срывает. 

Гарри хотел. Очень хотел и чувствовал себя шлюхой, когда расположился между ног и втянул член в рот. Им надо поговорить, но уж точно не сейчас. Попозже. После.

"Нельзя так кайфовать от члена во рту", – он столько раз говорил это себе, но все повторялось снова и снова: пальцы Луи в его волосах, собственный стояк в шортах, и голова словно чумная от одного ощущения, что им распоряжаются. Господи, он окончательно спятил. Он насаживался горлом, давился от слишком глубокого проникновения и старался не слушать, что говорит Луи, потому что это еще один фактор, который начисто сносит ему голову. Чертов Томлинсон и его грязный язык. 

– Знаешь, чего я хочу? – Луи выгнулся, подбрасывая бедра, когда Гарри заглотил до основания. 

– Хватит. Заткнись. Просто. Заткнись, – прохрипел Гарри, отстранившись. 

– Хочу выпороть тебя, – Луи было похуй на его просьбу, и Гарри беспомощно ерзал по простыне, облизывал головку. – Перекинуть через колено и отшлепать. Чтобы твой маленький зад был таким же красным, как твоя новая форма. 

– Лу... – Гарри жалобно застонал, запуская руку в шорты, –   
откуда Томлинсон знает, черт возьми? Он же не говорил об этом никогда! Когда и чем он уже успел себя выдать?

– Согласен? Как только твой дружок завтра свалит в свой универ, я заставлю твою задницу пылать. Сидеть до понедельника не сможешь. Хочешь, чтоб так?

Гарри только охнул и, почувствовав теплые струйки спермы на губах, кончил себе в ладонь. 

~*~

Гарри махнул Дэну на прощание и поспешил в кампус – нагородил какой– то херни, чтобы только не провожать. Дэн – парень взрослый, уж как-нибудь доберется до вокзала самостоятельно. А ему нужно домой. В их комнату, и наконец увидеть Луи. Рано утром, когда Гарри проснулся, того в комнате уже не было, и, если бы не аккуратно, собственноручно сложенная куртка на стуле, можно было бы подумать, что Томлинсон не ночевал в их комнате. Но куртка была на месте, и билеты тоже, как и вчера, лежали в кармане. Это не приснилось, не показалось и не было игрой его больного воображения или скудного освещения в комнате. Луи и правда хотел... Непонятно, чего он хотел, если честно. И, наверное, они выяснят это. Когда-нибудь. Сначала он хотел разобраться с пьяной фантазией Томлинсона. 

Гарри быстро поднялся по лестнице – направо, прямо по коридору и еще раз направо. Он толкнул дверь и выдохнул – Луи уже был тут. Сидел с ногами на кровати и листал какой-то свой очередной журнал.

– Как все прошло? – равнодушно спросил он, не отрываясь от чтения. 

– Нормально, – Гарри пожал плечами, присел на край кровати и повторил: – Нормально. А ты как? 

– И я нормально, – даже глаза не поднял. 

– Луи... 

– Ммм?

– Да нет, ничего...

Впервые за год Гарри нечего было сказать. Какая-то дурацкая, нелепая неловкость повисла в воздухе и мешала дышать, думать, двигаться. Дурацкое чувство. Нужно все просто привести к общему знаменателю, сбросить все лишнее, и тогда все снова станет как надо – свежо и свободно. 

– Ты хотел... Обещал... – Гарри медленно потянул штаны за пояс вниз, – выпороть, помнишь?

– Ну, допустим?

– Ты сделаешь это? – Господи, даже если бы он сам этого не хотел, то все равно бы попросил. Пусть только все станет как было. Пусть. 

Луи молча откинул журнал, сполз ближе к краю и хлопнул себя по коленке. 

У Гарри руки так не дрожали с тех пор, как обнаружил подарок – смазку в своем шкафчике. Он кое-как стащил кеды, штаны, потянул футболку, но короткое "не снимай" заставило его застыть. 

– Сейчас, только носки... 

– Их тоже оставь, давай, Гарри, ложись. 

Идиотизм такой. В носках и футболке до середины бедра он чувствовал себя куда более уязвимым, чем голым. Господи, пусть все просто будет так, как было еще вчера, – до того разговора. Пожалуйста. 

Гарри было стыдно. Стыд, чувство вины и любопытство боролись за первенство. Можно было остановить Луи. Заставить наконец оторвать взгляд от какой– то одной ему ведомой точки на стене. Встряхнуть и наорать, объяснить, что так он не может. Сказать, что ему жаль, что билеты пропали, но они могут купить новые. Сказать, что сам хотел куда-нибудь его позвать, но... Гарри не умел отступать – раз сам попросил, то нужно идти до конца. Он не истеричка. А это просто игра, они часто дурачились. И не нужно паниковать – нужно подыграть. 

Самовнушение – великая вещь.

Гарри кивнул, опустил голову и медленно залез на кровать, улегся животом на колени Луи. Тот помедлил, провел ладонью по бедру вверх, приподнял футболку, провел пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц, и Гарри поплыл. Предсказуемо и безнадежно поплыл. Дыхание сбилось, низ живота напрягся и член уткнулся в джинсовое бедро Луи. Он закусил губу, нетерпеливо поерзал, уткнувшись носом в сложенные руки. 

– Сколько? – внезапно спросил Луи. – Сколько ты хочешь? 

Откуда ему знать сколько?! 

– Сколько я заслужил, – чуть приподняв голову, ответил он. – Пока мой зад не сравняется по цвету с моей формой, – и добавил, неожиданно для себя: – Сэр.

У Луи перехватило дыхание, и Гарри успокоился – все хорошо, это только игра. Их игра. 

Он не был готов к первому удару и от неожиданности вскрикнул. Ладонь звонко соприкоснулась с кожей, и в этом месте задницу начало покалывать сотнями иголочек. Следующий удар по второй ягодице оказался чуть сильнее, но Гарри только вздрогнул, зажмурился. Третий. Четвертый. Пятый... Он перестал считать, растворившись в горячем жаре звонких ударов ладони о кожу, терся влажной головкой члена об услужливо подставленное бедро и...

– Тебя пока... Твою мать, Стайлс, что за хуйня?!

Гарри поднял голову и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на фигуре в проеме двери. На пороге стоял его лучший друг, от которого он старательно скрывал Луи, а последний, скорее по инерции, опустил ладонь, и Гарри, громко охнув, неожиданно для себя кончил, пачкая бедро, затянутое в черные джинсы.

~*~

– Гарри, скажи хотя бы, что ты его трахаешь, – почему-то Дэн говорил шепотом, словно осип от шока.

Он даже не пытался соврать – не видел особой разницы. Для него уже не было никакой разницы.

– Мы... мы по-разному, Дэн. Это не важно, понимаешь? 

Тогда, как только парень выскочил как ошпаренный из комнаты, Гарри сполз с колен и, нацепив спортивные штаны и сунув ноги в старые кроссовки, выбежал из здания и наугад побежал по дорожке. Он догнал его уже почти на выходе из территории кампуса. И сейчас они стояли под фонарем, как герои какого-то глупого фильма, пытаясь объясниться. Он знал, что Дэн не поймет. А он так этого хотел. На Дэна было смотреть страшно – не поймешь, что в голове, – то ли сейчас с разворота заедет в нос, то ли разревется оттого, что его друг... Как он тогда сам говорил? Заднеприводный, вот как. 

– Дэнни, я все тот же, понимаешь? Я все тот же Гарри, и...

– И твою задницу регулярно хуй таранит, да?! Стайлс, скажи, как давно? Ты когда в школе был, на кого дрочил? На Шона? Или на Уила? Или, может, на меня? Бля, мы с тобой в одной раздевалке переодевались, в один душ ходили, а ты... передергивал на наши задницы, – он скривился от отвращения. 

Господи, как ему объяснить? 

– Я не... Нет, такого не было. Я только с Луи, и все. Дэн, я никогда... не дрочил на тебя. Мне правда нравились девочки, а потом я понял, что не только...

Он все равно не понимал – Гарри по глазам видел. Да и кто бы смог? Никто из его команды. Никто из его друзей. Он сам себя не всегда понимал.

– Я, наверное, поеду, – неуверенно сказал парень. 

– Мы... Слушай, – Гарри никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. – У меня есть шанс, что ты поймешь? 

– Я... Я не знаю. Правда, Стайлс, я не знаю. Я тебя с трех лет помню, но такого я не ожидал... Он тебя ебет, лупит по заднице, а ты слюни пускаешь и кончаешь от этого. Это... Это пиздец, блять! Я не могу... – он тряхнул головой, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но махнул рукой, резко развернулся и быстро зашагал по дорожке.

Гарри смотрел, как Дэн уходит по аллее в сторону остановки. Казалось, тот сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не сорваться на бег. И Гарри так хотелось крикнуть, догнать и попытаться втолковать, что он не изменился, и, еще одна голова у него не выросла и он такой же обычный человек, как и все. И то, что он видел, – это просто игра. Что да, он немного чокнутый, но все тот же, с кем они играли в песочнице, с кем обсуждали, как потерять девственность, с кем первый раз попробовали пиво, а потом и напитки покрепче. Но он понимал, что Дэну нужно время. Ему оно и самому было нужно год назад. Поэтому он не побежал, а дождался, когда в темноте скроется широкоплечая фигура, и побрел обратно.

Он надеялся, что Томлинсон перестанет злиться после этого. Потому что он больше не мог играть в эту игру. Он хотел, как и раньше смотреть фильмы, жевать попкорн и воевать ночью за подушку. Один гребаный день, а всё – _всё!_ – полетело к чертям. И теперь одна надежда – что хотя бы что-то в его жизни наладится.

***

Утро застало Гарри врасплох. Он был уверен, что не уснет, а дождется Луи из душа, и просто улегся на кровать, потому что сидеть было не очень комфортно – рука у Томлинсона оказалась тяжелой.

Луи сидел на кровати, уставившись в ноутбук.

– Привет, – хрипло поздоровался Гарри и тут же зачем-то пояснил: – Уснул вчера, вот. Хотел поговорить с тобой...

– Передумал? – чуть насмешливо отозвался парень, отрывая взгляд от монитора. 

– Нет, – он помотал головой для убедительности. – Умоюсь только, – добавил и нашкодившим котом выскользнул за дверь. 

Гарри быстро умылся и после некоторых раздумий отмел идею позвать Луи поговорить куда-нибудь, и заодно позавтракать. После вчерашних событий есть хотелось невыносимо, но это можно было отложить. Все потом. 

– Я встретил парня, – Луи начал, как всегда, с самого главного, без предисловий. Как будто именно он хотел поговорить, а не Гарри, – позавчера, когда ушел от тебя в бар. 

– Вот как... – Гарри выдохнул, словно его кто-то сильно ударил под дых. Парень, значит.

– Ничего такого, – обратился Луи к оконной раме, явно избегая смотреть ему в глаза. – Мы просто выпили, и... вчера, когда ты был с Дэном, мы... в общем, мы провели день вместе. 

Внезапно Гарри понял, что стоять он больше не может. Все силы, что были, – раз, и закончились. Он тяжело опустился на кровать и уставился на Томлинсона в ожидании продолжения. Но его не последовало. Луи все так же смотрел в окно, и Гарри сдался:  
– У тебя с ним... Вы... – он правда не знал, что спросить, как спросить. – Почему? Тебе меня мало?

– Что почему, Стайлс? – Луи перевел взгляд от окна на Гарри. – Почему я не послал его? А почему я должен был? Да. Мне тебя мало. Мало. Понимаешь? Я не могу проводить все время только в этой комнате. Мне мало просто секса. Мне надоело делать вид, что мы просто соседи по комнате...

– Все знают, что мы трахаемся, – негромко отозвался Гарри. – Ни у кого нет сомнений даже... Я же молчать не умею, когда мы... ну...

– Когда мы ебемся, – закончил за него Луи. – Знаю ****. Весь этаж, наверное, в курсе, но не в этом дело. Я больше так не могу.

Гарри никак не мог понять, что Луи не устраивало. Как он не может? Что значит "так"?

– Понимаешь, – неожиданно спокойно продолжил Томлинсон, – у меня никогда не было парня. В смысле парня – как парня. Секс был, и много... Тогда еще, до тебя, – непонятно объяснил он. – Но отношений не было. Я понимаю, что далеко не подарок, и Мистером Вселенной мне не стать, но... Гарри, за год мы нихрена не продвинулись. Я все понимаю. Школа, и ты не был готов, конечно. Потом лето после выпуска, и да, родителям тоже тогда было рано знать. Но... здесь... Я не говорю, что мы должны ходить за руку, целоваться под омелой и вести себя как два конченных пидораса. Я же не прошу тебя об этом. Я просто хотел сходить с тобой куда-нибудь. Я долго ждал и, правда, долго боролся с этим дурацким желанием, знаешь? И, блять, ты не представляешь, как мне было тяжело решиться. И когда я все же это сделал... Блять, ты об этом фильме мне все уши прожужжал! И я подумал – ну а что такого? Ведь он хочет, я могу его позвать, и... Ты меня даже слушать не стал. И я, наверное, так был похож на одну из твоих девчонок в школе – просил твоего внимания, Гарри. Я помню, что ты говорил, что согласен только на секс, но... В общем... я попрошу другого соседа. А ты сможешь жить, как жил в школе, и Дэну... Ну не знаю. Скажешь, что поспорил. Или придумаешь другую отмазку...

Гарри все слышал, как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Что этот придурок говорит? Какой другой сосед? Что сказать Дэну? 

– Я нихуя тебя не понимаю, Томлинсон. Сначала ты делаешь из меня свою сучку, а потом...

– Да кто тут из кого сделал свою сучку?! – Луи не дал ему закончить. – Я делал все, чтобы тебе в кайф было. Подстраивался. Всегда, начиная с того разговора. А ты все время все сводил к сексу. Все, твою мать, время. Если я пытался поговорить, то твоя рука тут же оказывалась у меня в штанах, и...

– Да, блять, потому что ты всегда слушаешь только себя. Ты даже не спросил, о чем я вчера говорил с ним. Тебе, блять, похуй, что он мой лучший друг и то, что... я бы, может, сказал ему. Сам. Позже. Но то, что он увидел... Блять, Луи, вот скажи честно, ты бы хотел _так_ открыться?

– Гарри...

– Что _Гарри_?! – ему смутно казалось, что разговор свернул не в то русло, но его уже понесло. Слишком много накопилось за все время. Ему, как и Луи, хотелось высказать свои обиды и претензии. – Я не могу с собой ничего поделать! Я не знаю почему, но на тебя у меня стоит как каменный, и я позорно быстро кончаю, как, блять, дешевая звезда порно фильмов. И ты говоришь, что это я тобой командую? И, знаешь, может, оно бы и все ничего, но кончить на глазах у друга, когда тебя по заднице шлепают, это не самое лучшее, что можно пожелать. А ты что, советуешь сказать ему, что это была шутка? Или ты считаешь, что мы все регбисты – тупые?! Чего ты хочешь, Луи? 

– Гарри... Слушай, я не... Я не хотел, чтобы так с Дэном. Он, конечно, говнюк редкий, но...

– Да похуй уже, – грубо оборвал он. – Дэн все понял и нихуя не проникся. И ушел. А теперь и ты уходишь, – сейчас Гарри стало себя жалко. Что за говно в его жизни происходит? Ну что он такого натворил, что вот так все?! – Иди, Луи. Иди, у тебя там твой парень, и он ждет. Я, видимо, вообще... – он помахал рукой в воздухе. – Я видел билеты на "Кингсмана". Я знаю, что должен был предупредить раньше. Я сам хотел тебя позвать куда-нибудь. Потому что прошел блядский год, но не получилось. Понимаешь? А ты мне тут...

Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось отвернуться к стене, накрыться одеялом и проспать до того момента, как его отпустит. Блять, как же обидно, что все так происходит, что от него уходят люди, которые так нужны ему. Кануть бы в небытие до того момента, как эта тупая боль в груди рассосется и можно будет снова дышать.

– Ты... Ты правда хотел? 

– Что именно? – Гарри с трудом заставил себя поднять голову и взглянуть Луи в глаза. 

– Ну пойти куда-то. То есть ты меня не... не стесняешься? Тебе не стыдно, что ты с парнем?..

– Ты, блять, придурок? Откуда ты берешь это дерьмо?!

Луи как-то непонятно пожал плечами, опустил голову и уставился на свои кеды. Странный он сегодня. Может быть... Может, это откуда-то из прошлого? Томлинсон ничего никогда не рассказывал о себе. И кто знает, что там было – в его старой школе? 

– Да. Я правда хотел, – уже тише закончил он. – Но трахаться с тобой мне все равно нравится. И с этим я ничего не могу сделать. Теперь ты все услышал? Может тебе собрать вещи помочь?

– Стайлс, да ты истеричка, – Томлинсон фыркнул и поджал одну ногу, усаживаясь на кровать удобнее. 

– Кто бы говорил, – пробормотал Гарри. 

Вот и объяснились – тупо наорали друг на друга, а толку никакого. Нужно попытаться еще раз.

– Я не стесняюсь тебя, – дурацкое слово какое-то, но лучшего он сейчас подобрать не смог. – Я, наверное, сам себя боюсь. Никак не могу привыкнуть, что мы не в школе, меня устраивает, что все всё знают, но им пофиг. Мне нравится, как мы живем... Жили то есть. Все эти фильмы, еда на вынос, секс... Я не знал, что тебе хочется куда-то пойти, просто мне, наверное, это не было нужно. И когда я захотел, то... Дэн написал, и... я подумал, – да ладно, год жили, уж перенести на неделю как-нибудь можно, – Гарри мельком взглянул на Луи – тот, наклонив голову, изучал свои руки. – А оказалось – нельзя. Я в ванной еще думал, что было бы классно позавтракать сейчас сходить, а то я со вчерашнего дня не жрал ничего. Но даже рот не успел раскрыть... Но если у тебя парень, то какая уже разница? 

– Я эгоистичный мудак, да? 

Стайлс только пожал плечами. Что тут скажешь – мудак, конечно.

– Расскажи мне о нем, – он не знал, как оттянуть момент, когда Луи встанет и начнет собирать вещи. Это был бы точно конец. Лучше слушать про этого. Нового. Наверное, красивого и умного. И пусть даже от одной мысли об этом незнакомом мудаке тошнит и хочется головой биться о стену. Кто бы мог подумать, что на такие эмоции способен. – У вас с ним серьезно? 

– Что? О ком? – Луи удивленно посмотрел на него. – А... Гарри, мы с ним два дня знакомы, о чем тут говорить? Нет ничего пока такого, что можно было бы назвать словом "серьезно". 

– Ты же от меня к нему уходишь, – вырвалось быстрее, чем он сообразил захлопнуть рот. 

– Гарри. 

– Да что, блять, Гарри? Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, понимаешь ты или нет?! – практически проорал он. 

Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы Луи сейчас сказал что-то вроде того, что и он уходить не хочет. Чтобы они сходили на этот проклятый фильм, и вчерашний день забылся, как страшный сон. Он даже не думал сейчас о Дэне, что тот кому-то расскажет, и что остальные узнают о нем. Сейчас его это вообще не волновало. Только блядский Томлинсон и его решение. 

Луи поднялся, надел джинсы, майку, кое-как пригладил волосы и потянулся за рюкзаком. 

Вот, наверное, и все. Так все и закончится. Как началось по-дурацки под трибунами, так и закончится сейчас. И, наверное, в этот раз его все же стошнит. 

– Идем? – Луи протянул руку.

– К-куда? – запнулся Гарри и уставился на ладонь. 

– Завтракать. Ты же есть хотел, разве нет?

Гарри молча кивнул, сжал протянутую руку и пошел за Луи к выходу.

~*~

Рождество приближалось с угрожающей скоростью. Но Гарри не столько волновали результаты экзаменов, сколько то, что им через несколько дней нужно было ехать домой. Если бы он мог быть чуть честнее сам с собой, то он бы признал, что очень боится, но по своей старой привычке списывал все на волнение. Луи ничего не говорил, не намекал, но, черт возьми, он не представлял, как они будут вести себя дома. Если с родителями можно еще что-то придумать, например, просто ничего не объяснять, то что делать с вечеринкой?

Лиз приглашала всех на вечеринку сразу после Рождества. Все было бы здорово, но... как бывшая чирлидерша, она не забыла позвать и Луи. Гарри было стыдно за то, что он расстроился, увидев имя парня в списке приглашенных на фейсбуке.

Вечеринка дамокловым мечом висела над его головой. Открываться перед всей командой и толпой девчонок, с которыми... которых он... В общем, да, – неловко как-то.   
Луи молчал, но почему-то казалось, что он просто выжидает, когда Гарри сорвется. Может быть, ждал, что он попросит его туда не ходить или просто делать вид, что они лишь знакомые. 

Дэн не рассказал парням – они все так же писали ему и ждали встречи. И шанс сохранить все в тайне был весьма велик, но... захочет ли это сделать Луи?  
Да и зачем ему? Он-то в принципе ничего и не скрывал – все знали, что он гей, а кто не знал – тот догадывался. 

Разве только захочет ради него. После той осенней ссоры все стало... намного лучше. Они и правда не скатились до сладкой парочки, которые оторваться друг от друга не могут, как Луи и обещал.

Они просто ходили иногда в кино, в пиццерию, иногда ждали друг друга после занятий. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но они стали неуловимо ближе, и Гарри все сложнее было представить, что где-то и когда-то ему придется делать вид, что они не знакомы.

– Я насчет той вечеринки, – Луи упал к нему на матрас – они не сдвигали кровати, хотя большую часть ночей спали вместе, Гарри нравилось прижиматься ближе, и, несмотря на то, что они это не обсуждали, он подозревал, что это нравилось и Луи. – Я не хочу отказываться, соскучился по команде, – Луи навалился на него и заглянул в глаза, – поэтому предлагаю действовать по старой схеме. 

– Как будто мы не слишком близкие знакомые? – он провел рукой по волосам парня, положил руку на затылок, притянул ближе. 

– Ну да… Ты же не планируешь скаминаутиться при всей команде? – фыркнул Луи, и Гарри стало страшно – он мысли его читает, что ли?

– Я думаю, это было бы... хреновым решением. Неизвестно, что они сделали бы, если... 

– Да может и ничего... – неуверенно протянул Луи. – Но лучше не рисковать.

– Я хотел тебе это предложить, но думал, что ты не согласишься ни за что. Ты ведь не скрываешь...

– Пфф... – Луи поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Я чирлидер, мне все можно. Это у тебя вид спорта обязывает. 

Гарри хотел сказать, что, вообще-то, Луи давно не чирлидер, и был им всего лишь год, но Томлинсон изловчился – просунул руку между их телами и сжал быстро твердеющий член, как бы показывая, что разговор окончен.

– Луи, – Гарри сглотнул, задышал чаще. – Я соскучился.

– Ммм, мы, кажется, только вчера этим занимались. 

– Я помню, но... хочу, – Гарри покраснел, что само по себе было смешно – краснеть после того, что у них было! – Хочу, чтоб ты меня... 

– А я думал, тебе нравится моя задница, – наигранно-обиженно протянул Луи. – А ты вот какой...

– Нравится, – Гарри толкнулся в кулак, укусил Луи за плечо. – Но уже почти месяц, это... Я... 

– Надеюсь, ты не дрочишь в душе с пальцами в заднице? – чуть нахмурился Томлинсон. – Все, как я просил?

– Нет, конечно нет, – Гарри потряс головой. – Я – нет. Но почему?

– Подожди до Рождества, и все узнаешь. У меня свои планы на твою задницу в свой день рождения. Хочу, чтоб ты снова стал узким, как целочка.

Это уже было слишком. И Томлинсон нарывается. Он рывком перевернул Луи на спину и стащил с того штаны вместе с трусами. Он не знал, что именно тот задумал, но ради этого стоило потерпеть. Даже если на вечеринке он с трудом будет ноги передвигать.

~*~

Почему, блять, все так сложно? – это как гимн для него уже больше года. Он постоянно задавался этим вопросом с тех самых пор, как связался с Луи. И сегодня не стало исключением. 

Он никогда бы не мог представить, что это настолько сложно. Быть рядом и делать вид, что едва знакомы. Стоять бок о бок и не говорить. Луи был так близко, и было так странно, что они по разные стороны. Хотелось подойти, обнять, зарыться носом в шею, которой еще утром касался губами. Хотелось взъерошить волосы и шутливо ущипнуть за задницу. Хотелось вытащить его из толпы чирлидерской сборной, чтобы его никто не обнимал, чтобы никто не касался.

Дурацкая черная ревность. Гарри никогда не причислял себя к собственникам. Впрочем, он многого о себе не знал. До Луи.

Болтать с парнями быть здорово, он действительно соскучился по своей команде.  
Только все равно это казалось неправильным: стоять спиной к Луи, слышать, как он разговаривает и смеется со своими друзьями, но делать вид, что они толком не знакомы. 

Он не знал, чего хотел бы. Держать Луи за руку? Целовать его? Да нет, конечно нет. Но... Гарри встрепенулся и попытался сосредоточится на парнях из своей команды.

– …отличная она телочка, в общем, – Дэвид закончил рассказ о своей новой девушке.

– А ты все так же – каждый вечер с новой?

Он даже не понял, кто к нему обратился, только почувствовал толчок в бок. Парни завидовали ему – никто из команды не трахнул столько девушек, сколько он, только сейчас это казалось ему чем-то... чем-то, что происходило не с ним. 

– Да нет, – он решил не врать. Вернее, не совсем врать. – У меня есть кое-кто, – взглянул на Дэна. Тот весь вечер не сказал ему и слова, сейчас только брезгливо поморщился. – Кое-кто в колледже, – уточнил он и отвел глаза. 

Господи, как все сложно. Все, что ему нужно – чтобы его приняли. Ему правда это нужно. 

Гарри молча встал, чтобы ему допрос не устроилиМ вышел из комнаты, зачем-то поднялся по лестнице, нашел ванную, опустил крышку и уселся на унитаз. Нужно как-то прийти в себя. Взять себя в руки и дожить этот вечер. Через пару дней они уедут, и все снова встанет на свои места. 

– Кто-то, да? – Дэн стоял, опираясь на стену. – Кто-то, кто...

– Дэн, – Гарри оборвал его. – Серьезно, хватит. 

– Да ты сидеть нормально не можешь и ходишь как селезень. Гарри...

– Ты смириться никак не можешь, что твой друг ебется с парнем, или что? Чего же ты всем там не рассказал, кто с кем и как? Ты же видел нас. 

– Я думал, что это... пройдет. Ты ведь столько девок сменил! Каждый раз новая, чего тебе не хватало, Стайлс?

– Наверное, его не хватало, – неожиданно для себя, спокойно и трезво, ответил он. – Наверное, потому и менял их, потому что все не то было. А теперь нашел, и все. Ясно? Я не могу и не хочу извиняться за то, кто я есть. 

Гарри оттолкнул парня и вышел за дверь. Его откровенно мутило. Может, от ситуации, может, от выпитого. Сколько он пропустил бокалов? Не считал, честно. Нужно, наверное, валить домой. Скоро все напьются окончательно, и никто не вспомнит, когда кто ушел.

Свернул на лестницу и почти спустился, когда взглядом уткнулся в спину Луи.  
Он стоял на нижней ступеньке и, перегнувшись через перила, болтал с кем-то.

– Ээээй, – внезапно услышал он и повернулся на звук. Мэнди стояла у перил и была уже хорошенько пьяна. – Ты теперь должен поцеловать его.

Гарри, так некстати замешкавшийся на лестнице, поднял голову - чертова омела. Кто это дерьмо сюда повесил?!

– Да нахуй, – фыркнул Луи, – я не буду с ним лизаться.

– Нет, будешь, – девушка капризно топнула ногой и пошатнулась. – Так надо. Это же весело, да, Дэнни?

Гарри не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы понять, кто спускался следом за ним.

– Да, ты права, – зло произнес парень. – Давай же Гарри, поцелуй этого гомика.

– Дэн... Он не...

Непонятно, почему Гарри не послал их всех к чертям, и непонятно, почему Луи так и остался стоять на лестнице. Но после пьяного вопля "Гарри щас засосет Луи", или чего-то в этом роде, на них обернулась вся толпа, что была в доме.

И ему стало похуй. Если им так хочется, то он, в принципе, не против.

Шаг. Еще один, и... 

Последнее, что он помнит, это удивленный взгляд Луи и то, что он ответил на его поцелуй.

~*~

– Нет, Стайлс, нельзя тебе пить, – Луи сплюнул на асфальт красным. – Договорились же заранее, какого хера тебя понесло целоваться? 

Гарри что-то невразумительно промычал и потрогал губу – завтра она распухнет, словно его осы покусали. 

– Любишь ты эффектные каминауты. Звезда, блин, – хохотнул Дэн. – Неужели ты думал, что тебе ничего не будет? 

– Да нихуя он не думал, – ответил Луи. – У него от пары лишних стаканов отключается мозг... Ты-то чего полез, ты же сам его подъебывал?

Гарри и самому интересно было узнать, почему Дэн полез его защищать. Если бы не он, то им с Луи досталось бы гораздо больше. Он бы и спросил, но губа болела так, что лишний раз ею шевелить было страшно. 

– Да хер его... Не знаю? Я-то могу говорить и делать с ним все что угодно, а они... Он мой друг с трех лет, а они кто? Никто. Блять, да нахуй. В конце концов, если в его заднице бывает член, то главное, чтобы не мой.

– Ну да. А если его член бывает в чьей-то заднице, то главное, чтобы не в твоей? – усмехнувшись, закончил Луи. – Когда он окончательно протрезвеет и сможет нормально говорить, то вы сможете торжественно поклясться, что не станете пихать члены друг другу в зад.

Господи, Гарри стало смешно – Луи умудрился приревновать к его другу! Смешно и приятно – Томлинсон такой собственник. Он прижался к нему вплотную и потерся щекой о плечо.

– Эээй, пьянь, ты чего? – с улыбкой в голосе спросил парень. 

Гарри только помотал головой, улыбнулся, опустил руку и в темноте нашарил знакомую ладонь, переплетая пальцы. 

– Ты чего, а? – шепотом повторил Луи. 

Гарри только крепче сжал руку и улыбнулся. В конце концов, если они поцеловались под омелой, то могут смело ходить за руку. Как герои паршивой романтичной комедии. Как два ебаных педика. И он знал, что все будет сложно, но Гарри любил сложности, и судя по тому, как Луи сжал его ладонь в ответ, Томлинсон любил сложности ничуть не меньше.


End file.
